A new face
by DelWolf
Summary: A new mutan shows up Logan finds him self falling for the new face even though everything is tell him she is the problem.
1. Default Chapter

It was a very cold and rainy morning as Logan looked out the window. He had been gone on a mission for several weeks and something about the X-machine smelled different, something just didn't feel right sense he had returned. He heard the others talking about a new kid that had arrived a week before he had returned. But he hadn't seen any sign of her and none of the other kids would talk about. Not knowing who the new kid was gave him a foreboding feeling.  
  
He had decided when he had woken up that morning he would go talk to professor X about his sense of danger. But things had happen backwards Xavier had come to him. "Logan I need you to do something for me" Xavier said in a very serrioes tone.  
  
Logan looked away from the window to professor X "W'at ya need?" He said in his usale gruff tone of voice.  
  
"I need you talk to a new girl. She came to us while you were in South Amarica. She doesn't respond to any of us and I am really starting to worry about her." Professor X started to turn away from Logan and stopped "Oh her name is Rowen. You will more then likely find her in the labrinth." He said as he moved away from Logan.  
  
Oh great thought Logan not only am I dealing with a trubled teen but I have spend a great deal of time looking for her. He turned away from the Window and headed for the door that lead out to the Gardens. And on top of every thing he was going to get very wet. He hated to be wet. The little Shit best be worth this. He thought to himself angerly.  
  
As he walked out in to the ran he didn't have to go far be for he saw a tall slinder red head whose dress was sticking to her very defined body. She was breath taking. Her skin pail and soft her lips look to be blood read dark thick and long eyelashes. He couldn't belief that Professor X called her a girl.  
  
She looked over at him and he smelt fear and loathing from her. What had he done to her for those reactions and then he relised why Professor X wanted him to come talk to her. Logan knew all to well what she was going through. She was a wonder much like him self. She would under stand where no elas had before and he in turn would under stand her. 


	2. Just keep getting worse

Rowen stood just out side the labyrinths enteres her hands on her hips looking at Logan her green eyes should have been blue for they were as gold as ice. Logan shivered as the rain hit him. "Let me guess you must be Logan and Professor sent you to talk to me due to the fact that they can't get me to open up to any one eales." Her voice was like the autumn wind that was whipping the rain around the both of them. "Well Logan why don't you go asks the Dear Old Man why I came here. Might help you know what you are up against." she walked past him not even giving him a chance to say a world.  
Logan growled under his breath after she was back inside. "Tat wha' ya get for being nice Logan" Said a voice from behind him he should his head.  
"Gambit nice to know your around in my moment of defeat" Logan said as he turned around. He was getting grumpier by the moment and Gambit wasn't making things better.  
Gambit was leaning up against the tall bushes making up the labyrinth. His hair drenched and falling slightly over his eyes. He smirked slightly and chuckled. Gambits attitude was just making Logan all that much more earatted. "Okay Kjen what do ya know." Logan's voice was crisp as the wind and the rain were.  
"Oh mona me. I be knowing a lil about zat girl. But do as the cheery says talk to de professor." With that Gambit pushed him self off the bush wall of the Labyrinth and walked away into the garden and further in to the rain.  
Logan let out and exasperated growl. All this running around for one girl. She might be purrty but she wasn't worth it. Logan thought to him self as he headed back in side. He was all read up set with having been settled with this girl but now he was wet and had to do a song and Dance. He wasn't happy at all and he would find a way to let that eragont girl know. 


End file.
